A Romantic Night
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Charlie has been pushing herself really hard. Connor wants to take care of her


Connor had spent hours getting the house ready and it was all going to be worth it when he saw Charlie's face. She had been too run down lately, too hard on herself with everything going on. So he was going to make her relax for just one night. Which might be a struggle but never let it be said that Connor Bennett turned away from a fight. He smiled when he heard her enter.

He slipped up behind her, intending to tell her how much he missed her when he found himself against the wall with a knife at his throat. "Easy there, killer," he smirked. "Is this how you greet all your lovers?"

Charlie stuck the knife back in it's sheath with a smile of her own. "No but it is how I greet people who sneak up behind me."

"I was trying to surprise you."

"You managed that very well."

"Set your things down," he said in a soothing tone. "I've got plans for you tonight."

Charlie's mouth twisted into a frown. "I'm too exhausted for sex tonight," she declared frankly.

Connor chuckled. "I wasn't talking about sex," he told her. Connor pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Tonight, you are my queen and nothing outside this room matters. Agreed?"

Charlie looked at him warily but his eyes showed only concern for how hard she had been pushing herself. "Agreed," she nodded.

He smiled as he kissed her hand. "Never let it be said that Connor Bennett doesn't know how to treat his lady."

Connor led her up the steps and told her to undress while he was busy in the bathroom. Charlie wanted to tease him about not wanting sex but he moved too quickly for her. So she did as he asked and waited for him on the bed. Connor kissed her again as he came back. But he didn't touch her like he usually would when he was trying to seduce her. Instead he took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

The room was lit by what must have been a thousand candles. In the center was the bathtub, steam rising from it. Connor helped her in and the warm water felt so good against her skin. Her muscles already felt looser.

"Better?" Connor teased.

"Better," Charlie nodded as she closed her eyes. She heard the clink of glass behind her but didn't move to find out what it was. She was supposed to be relaxing after all.

"Aren't you glad I convinced you to do this?"

"Careful, you're pushing your luck," she teased. Charlie felt him kiss her forehead.

"Here," he offered.

Charlie opened her eyes to see him hold out a glass of brandy for her. She took it and sipped. "You are really spoiling me,' she chuckled.

"We are not done yet," he informed her, moving behind her to rub her shoulders. "Just relax. I'm going to take care of everything."

She made a contented sound in the back of her throat as he worked. Charlie set the brandy on a near by table as Connor took his shirt off. "Going to join me in here?"

"Not this time," he smiled as he kissed her. "I just didn't' want to get the shirt wet. Now stop asking so many questions and just relax."

Charlie let her eyes slip closed once more as Connor began to wash her. His movements weren't designed to excite her but they were thorough as hell. By the time he was done, not an spec of dirt was left on Charlie's skin. She was half asleep when Connor touched her shoulder. "What?"

"Sit up," he prompted. "And move forward a little."

"Why?"

"Because if I wash your hair like this, it'll get on the floor. And wood tends to rot when it's wet."

"God, I thought I was going to get to be lazy," Charlie teased. "What happened to pampering me?"

"Trust me, nothing feels better than having your hair washed for you."

"How do you know this?"

Connor chuckled. "Just believe me, I know."

Charlie moved as he asked. Connor was right though. Getting her hair shampooed and washed thoroughly…it was something she wanted to happen a lot more often. Strong fingers worked through every kink and tangle as the water sloshed around her. "Mm, I'm boneless," she declared as he finished. "Can't move at all."

"You'll be boneless when we're done here," Connor promised her.

"We aren't done here?"

"Not yet." Connor lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the tub to towel her off. Then he took her in his arms again and carried her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed. "Turn over," he gestured.

"Do I get to sleep yet?"

"Not until you finally relax."

"What makes you think I'm not relaxed?"

"I can still see tension in you," he murmured, tracing the outline of her breasts.

Charlie smiled at him and obediently rolled over. Connor began to work the tension out of her back and shoulders while murmuring to her in Spanish. Charlie had no idea what he was saying but the warm rumbling made her feel safe somehow. It was warm and relaxing and for five minutes Charlie could forget the insanity that was their life.

She couldn't tell if it was it minutes or hours later when Connor finished and laid down next to her. Charlie wanted to thank him, not just for tonight but for everything about…everything. "I love you," she whispered.

Connor pulled her into his arms. "Te quiero, mi corazón."


End file.
